Seduction
by jacey05
Summary: TIVA. Tony has car trouble and Ziva takes him home. But not to his home...
1. Chapter 1

**Seduction**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **As much as it pains me to say this, I don't own NCIS. What a bummer.

**A/N: **As always, thanks to TonyZivaFan and Jeanne Luz, my partners in crime. You ladies rock.

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"Damn!" NCIS Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo exclaimed as he slammed the hood of his precious Mustang. Normally he would never slam the hood or the doors, but it had been a long week and he just didn't need this right now.

It was Friday night, the end of his first week as the lead agent of the team formerly belonging to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. No one had been more shocked than Tony when Gibbs had announced he was leaving NCIS and handed the team over to Tony stating simply, "You'll do."

Tony was proud of his team. They all missed Gibbs and were still adjusting to his absence, but they didn't let it stop them from doing their jobs. They were the best, Gibbs would have nothing less. Tony liked to think Gibbs was just gone on sick leave or taking an extended vacation. No one knew exactly how much vacation or sick time Gibbs had on the books, but it surely was enough to allow him to be gone from NCIS for a few months, at least, without any action being taken to officially remove him from the agency.

So now after a long week of adjusting to his new responsibilities and a tough case, Tony wanted nothing more than to go home and sit down on the sofa with a cold beer and a movie. Unfortunately, his car had other plans. It refused to start. He had checked the battery, it was ok, hadn't accidentally left his lights on. He had just filled it up with gas that morning, which meant that wasn't the problem. So Tony was at a loss, his car wouldn't start and it appeared he was going to have to call someone to get a ride home and come back for his car tomorrow. It was after seven on a Friday night so most of his buddies were probably out on dates. He could always call McGee, but Tony knew he had taken Abby home planning to spend the weekend with her. Out of all them, she was having the hardest time adjusting to Gibbs leaving and Tony didn't want to have to make McGee leave her. She continued to do her job with her usual efficiency, but she was still hurting.

Tony uttered another curse, and then turned as he heard his name being called. Ziva was walking towards him from across the parking lot. Tony watched her approach and was once again mesmerized by her confident stride that exuded sexuality without even trying. His new partner was a constant source of sweet torture. There had been a spark of attraction between them from the first time they met and it only grew stronger as they worked alongside each other, day after day. When they had worked a case where they went undercover as married assassins, Tony had gotten a glimpse of what kind of lover Ziva would be.

The attraction was there, they both knew it, but they had yet to decide how or if to act on it. So they continued to dance around each other, at times coming very close to making a move, then one or both of them would step back.

"Tony!" He was startled out of his thoughts to realize Ziva stood directly in front of him and was talking to him.

"Are you having car problems?" Ziva asked him.

"Yes. Damn thing won't start and I'm not sure what the problem is. I'm going to have to have it towed into the mechanic tomorrow."

"So then how are you getting home tonight?"

"I was about to call McGee and have him come back to pick me up."

"There's no need for that. I'll take you home." Ziva offered.

"You don't have to do that, I can take a cab." Tony appreciated the offer, but Ziva's driving still scared the hell out of him.

She smiled as if she could read his mind. He sometimes thought she could.

"Don't worry, Tony. I'll go slowly, I promise."

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up outside an apartment building. The only problem was it wasn't Tony's building.

"Ziva, what are you doing? This isn't where I live."

"I know that, this is where I live. I told you I would take you home. I don't remember saying whose home I would take you to. Come on." With that she got out of the car and began walking towards the lobby of the building.

Tony had no choice but to follow. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he was no fool. He wasn't going to refuse an invitation into the home of the woman who so frequently played a starring role in his fantasies.

They rode the elevator upstairs and Tony followed Ziva inside her apartment. As he entered, he took in the décor; comfortable looking furniture with colorful paintings on the walls. It looked cozy which surprised Tony a bit. As he looked around Ziva disappeared through a doorway into what he assumed was the kitchen.

Ziva returned a couple of minutes later with two stems filled with red wine in her hands. She walked up to Tony and handed him a glass.

"Here. I remember my first week as a control officer."

Tony was startled, he had been feeling a bit overwhelmed this week, but thought he had done a good job of hiding it. He shouldn't be surprised that Ziva saw through him, however. She had the uncanny ability to read him when others couldn't.

"Did you ever question your ability to lead others?"

"On the job, never. To let questions or doubt enter my mind put not only my officer's life at risk, but mine as well. Privately, yes. But you have to decide whether you would rather place their lives in someone else's hands, someone you don't know and may not trust. Or do you want to keep them with you, where you may not be sure that the decision you make are the right ones, but at least you are the one making the decisions."

Tony was silent.

"Gibbs doesn't make mistakes, Tony. You told me that."

"What was the hardest decision you ever had to make?" Tony spoke after a moment.

A brief flicker of pain, so quick you could miss it if you blinked, passed over Ziva's face, and it appeared she was going to close off again. Tony made a quick decision.

"For me it was at the high school on base when I had to decide whether or not to allow the snipers to take a shot at Kody. I held all of those kids' lives in my hands. If I didn't make the right decision, they could all die, Gibbs with them. But if I made the wrong decision and killed an innocent kid, I don't know if I could have lived with the guilt." He spoke quietly.

Ziva gazed at him and visibly made a decision. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they glistened with tears and she shifted her gaze over Tony's shoulder.

"I had to…" She started, and then paused before starting again. "I killed my…I killed my b.." She faltered and tears began to stream down her face.

Tony was in shock. Ziva was always so confident and in control, never letting her guard down, never showing pain. And now she stood before him, the mask of indifference gone, her pain on display as it had never been before, and in an indirect way, it was his fault.

He cautiously reached for her, half expecting her to push him away, to fight him. She wasn't the type of woman to lean on someone else. But again she surprised him by allowing his arms to surround her as her tears continued to flow silently.

When all of her tears were spent, she slowly pulled away and Tony let her go. He wanted to apologize, but thought better of it. It was best not to touch the subject again. She walked to the bathroom and he heard the water flowing in the sink as she washed away the signs of her pain. Tony moved over to sofa and sat down.

Ziva emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and went straight to the kitchen, then returned with the bottle of wine. She took a seat beside Tony and silently refilled both of their glasses before leaning back and tucking her feet underneath her. Tony decided to lighten the mood.

"So Zee-_vah_, let's talk about why you brought me here. Did you finally fall victim to the DiNozzo charm? I bet you had something to do with my car not starting. You planned to leave me stranded in the parking lot with no way to get home, you conveniently show up, offer me a ride home, then bring me here so you can get me drunk and have your way with me, ravish my body. Never underestimate the powers of a highly trained investigator. But you know, all you had to do is ask, although, I'm flattered you went to all this trouble." He grinned at her.

As Tony talked, Ziva had finished her glass of wine and poured herself another. But she listened attentively to Tony's speculations and when he finished she took her time, finishing her new glass of wine before responding.

"Another one of your fantasies, Tony?" She stood and placed her empty wine glass on the coffee table in front of her, then walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said over her shoulder. "Coming?" She questioned without turning around.

Tony was dumbstruck for a moment. It only took a moment for him to regain his composure, however, and jump up to hurry after Ziva.

When he entered the bathroom, she was stepping out of her pants and stood before him in nothing but a pair of skimpy panties and a white camisole. His mouth was suddenly dry and he wished he had thought to bring his glass of wine with him, but there was no way he was going back for it now.

Ziva reached into the shower to turn the water on and adjust the temperature. She turned and found him still clothed.

"Do you always shower with your clothes on, Tony?"

He quickly scrambled to remove his shoes, socks and clothes and by the time he finished she was inside the shower standing under the spray, naked and beautiful. She looked his way and sighed, then grabbed his hand and pulled him in with her.

As he stepped under the water, his body brushed hers and he felt his senses go on alert. Ziva obviously felt it, too as she smiled knowingly at him, then turned her back to him. She picked up a bar of soap and held it over her shoulder for him.

"Wash my back?"

Tony obligingly took the soap and began to move it over the skin on her back as she held her hair above her shoulders. Once he had a good lather on her skin, he put the soap down and began to rub it in with his hands, massaging her muscles, his hands brushing her breasts as he rubbed up and down her back.

"Umm..that feels good." She purred. After a few moments she turned face him and rinse the soap off. Ziva stepped close, pressing her body firmly against his, and trailed her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck. She placed her lips on the skin of his chest and swirled her tongue around his nipples. Tony groaned.

"I take it you like?" She questioned as she moved her mouth up his neck to nip at his earlobe.

"Ah, very much." Was the only reply he could manage.

Now she placed her lips on his and used her tongue to invade his mouth, tasting him. She began to rub the length of her body against his, slowly, seductively, making it clear exactly what she wanted.

As Tony kissed her back and considered what she was offering, the little niggling voice in the back of his mind that he had been ignoring since walking into the bathroom got much louder. Tony cursed internally and groaned aloud. It took willpower that he hadn't known he possessed to break contact with her sweet mouth and pull away from her ready and willing body.

"I really hate to say this Sweet Cheeks, but I don't think this is you talking here."

"You're right. I'm not talking, I'm doing." And she reached for him again.

"Ah, babe, don't do this to me." He pleaded. "I want you, I really do, but you've had a lot of wine, in a short amount of time and I think you're acting under the influence."

Ziva blinked up at him. "Tony, I assure you, I'm fine."

"Wish I could believe you, Sweet Cheeks, but I can't take that chance." He stepped out of the shower, grabbed his jeans and hurried down the hall before he changed his mind.

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

Tony lay on the couch cursing himself. He could still hear the water running and couldn't believe he had just walked away from a wet, naked, willing woman; every man's fantasy come true. Had it been any other woman besides Ziva, he wouldn't have thought twice. But that was the problem, Ziva wasn't any other woman, his attraction to her was different than it had ever been with anyone else. Ziva was strong and beautiful, especially when she was naked in the shower with water running down her skin, her soft body pressed against his, her tongue in his mouth…Tony picked up a pillow and pressed it over his mouth.

"Arghhhh!" His scream of frustration was muffled by the soft pillow. He threw the pillow aside, jumped up and began pacing across the living room, waging an internal war with himself.

_She's a grown woman; she knows what she's doing. If she didn't want you, she wouldn't offer. _

_Yes, but what if is just the alcohol and you sleep with her? Then it will look like you took advantage of her. _

He was so caught up in his battle that he didn't hear the water stop or her soft footsteps coming down the hall toward him. Didn't realize she stood in the doorway watching him until she spoke.

"I can make the decision for you, Tony. I'm not drunk."

TBC…

A/N: The next chapter will be rated "M" so you might want to add it to your alert list or be sure to change the rating at the top of the summary page to "All" when you check back. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Seduction**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could say I own it, but I don't. I'm nowhere near as brilliant as DPB and his writing crew, so it's a good thing.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They mean a lot. To my fellow TivaDivas, I couldn't do it without you.

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

Ziva watched Tony stop in mid stride and turn to her, a question in his eyes.

"I don't get drunk, Tony. In my line of work it's not safe." She stated as she stood in doorway in a short, silk robe, her hair and body still wet from her shower.

As she moved away from the doorway and approached him, he looked closely at her eyes, examining them. They appeared clear and alert; she wasn't slurring her speech or having trouble walking.

Ziva reached Tony and stood silently in front of him for a moment, letting him see her intent. This was about more than wanting for them. They both needed to forget, if only for one night, the pain of last few weeks. Both had their own demons and the desire to lose themselves in each other was strong. Tony's only acknowledgement that he understood what she was offering was a brief nod of his head.

Ziva took Tony's hand and began walking him backwards toward the sofa, starring into his eyes as she went. Tony didn't break contact with her gaze, not even when he felt the back of his legs make contact with the sofa; they had always been able to communicate more with their eyes than they ever could with words.

She pushed him down onto the couch, and then slowly, deliberately sat on his lap, her thighs encasing his. As she continued to stare openly into his eyes, Ziva took his hands in hers and placed them on her body, just below her breasts.

"I told you, I'll go slowly." Was all she said before she pressed her mouth to his, nipping at his lips, sampling him, savoring his taste. Tony opened his mouth and used his tongue to trace the outline of her mouth, her top lip first, then her bottom, before slowly pushing his way inside as she moved her hands up and down his bare back.

Tony's hands crept slowly upward and began massaging her breasts through the thin fabric of her robe, and he felt her nipples tighten with desire. Ziva purred low in her throat and arched into his hands. Tony pulled away from her mouth and Ziva made a sound of displeasure at the loss of contact that turned into a moan as he kissed his way down her neck, sucking gently, and then blowing slightly on her skin to cause chills of pleasure to run through her body.

His hands continued to massage her breasts through her robe and it felt incredible, but Ziva wanted to feel him on her skin. She reached down and grabbed his hands, slipping them inside her robe, placing them directly on her body.

Tony laughed low in his throat at her impatience.

"What happened to going slowly?"

"I am going slowly, I just, ahh.." She trailed off as he removed his hands from he breasts and replaced them with his mouth. He suckled gently, then swirled his tongue around her nipple and Ziva thought she would go over the edge. She began to move her body back and forth across his lap, causing an incredible friction. It was Tony's turn to moan as he reached between them to discover she had not bothered with underwear and was more than ready for him.

"Babe, can we move this to the bedroom before we get too carried away?" He asked her.

"Yes. Down the hall, last room on the right." She answered him and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and he stood and made his way to the bedroom, supporting her with his arms. She licked down his neck and nipped his collar bone as he carried her.

He faltered and said, "That's incredible, Sweet Cheeks, but if you keep it up, I'm gonna crash us into the wall."

Ziva just laughed and tightened her legs around him.

They made it to the bedroom and Tony gently laid her down on the bed, using his hand to push her hair out of her eyes and tuck it behind her ear, and then softly kissed her cheek.

Ziva was touched by the gesture and had to close her eyes as they filled with tears. She had known Tony would be an experienced lover who would provide a pleasure unlike any she had known, but she hadn't expected tenderness. It was the one thing she couldn't handle.

Tony leaned over her, bracing his weight on his arms.

"What's wrong, Sweet Cheeks?" He asked softly.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Nothing. Really." She assured him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, where were we?"

Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, as his hands began working the belt knotted at her waist.

"Right about here, I believe." He murmured against her mouth.

"Umm..I think you're right," and she reached for the zipper on his pants, slowly sliding it downward. The quiet hiss echoed through the room.

In just a few short seconds they were both naked and Tony was kissing Ziva like she had never been kissed before. A woman could become addicted to a mouth like his. It was like a drug.

As if he could read her mind, he began using that magical mouth to make a slow descent down her body, leaving no part of her skin untouched or tasted. When his mouth reached her lower body and touched that sweet spot, she bucked her hips wildly and screamed. She was teetering on the edge.

Before she knew what he was doing he had entered her and was moving inside of, pushing her closer and closer. She tried to hold on, to wait for him, but he urged her on. She let go and her world shattered.

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

Ziva lay with Tony on top of her, stroking her hands over his back and his sides. Tony kissed her gently and she sighed.

"Umm, very nice." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Yes." She replied, and then quickly flipped them so that she was on top of him. "Now it's your turn. If you're up for it, that is." She teased with a wicked grin.

"Oh, I'm definitely up for it." He returned her grin and kissed her. As they lost themselves in each other again, neither allowed themselves to think of what was to come, what would happen tomorrow. Tonight was about comfort and pleasure; the giving and receiving. Tomorrow would wait.

FIN

A/N: Anyone wonder what happens next? I do have a sequel planned with the tivadivas, so keep an eye out for it. :)


End file.
